Pecas
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Lavi piensa que Kanda tiene la anatomia más perfecta que haya podido poner los pies sobre la tierra. Pero hoy, ha descubierto algo que lo perturba. LaviYu


**P**ecas**.**

Había pecas. Miles de ellas, distribuidas aleatoriamente por sus hombros y la parte de atras de su cuello. A simple vista, nadie podría notarlas, cubiertas siempre por esa larga cortina de cabello negro lloviendo como cascada por las curvas de su espalda. Ahí estaban, ocultandose de los ojos de hasta el mas suspicas observador. Pero Lavi no observaba: adoraba, contemplaba con discreta fascinación hasta el más minimo detalle de aquella anatomía que se paseaba por las calles vacias, blancas y resplandecientes de una ciudad fuera del mapa.

"¿A dónde diablos se fue el enano?" pregunto por lo bajo, con los dientes apretados y exhausto fastidio; hacía una hora que se habian separado por accidente.

Lavi respondió suspirando, casi indiferente y distante, mientras mantenia la esperanza de que una ligera brisa removiera esa maraña de hilos negros para contemplar lo que sus rapidos ojos creían haber visto hacía sólo un momento.

_Que Kanda Yuu tiene pecas en la espalda_. No podía pensar en otra cosa, su mente estaba llena de... pecas.

Sintió pues, por primera vez, la necesidad de reprimir el impulso de acercarse imprudentemente a alguien; si bien a veces hacía observaciones y criticas sobre su caracter y comportamiento, nunca se había atrevido a hablar de su cuerpo. No es que no quisiera, ni que tampoco pudiera, sino que algo en él le decía que callara la manera en la que cree que el cuerpo de Kanda es la cosa más perfecta en este mundo.

De los pies a la cabeza.

Se pregunta si, al acariciar aquel brillante pliege de selva negra que pendia de su cabeza, se resbalaría entre sus dedos como seda. Siempre se maravillaba por la forma en que esos hilos oscuros permanecian en su justo lugar, aun después de una dura pelea en la que se hubiesen desatado del peinado. Bendecía la gravedad por la manera en que caian como chorros de lluvia perpetuos sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Le gustaban sus labios, aunque odiara admitirlo. Había momentos de prolongada quietud, como en los viajes por tren, en los que se sorprendía a si mismo mirando, casi sin parpadear, los rasgos faciales de Kanda mientras dormía sentado; y sus ojos siempre terminaban en aquella imperturbable y alargada curvatura rosada.

Analiza su cuello delgado y sus hombros rectos, los ángulos perfectos de cada articulación, las ideales proporciones y los magnificos tonos de su pálida piel.

Se encanta con sus ojos oscuros y rasgados, suspicaces como los de un tigre, que miraban, que cuestionaban todo en lo que se posaban, como preguntandole **"¿Porqué estas aquí?"** e ignorando directamente esa duda cubriendo con un fastidio hacía la persona que estuviese viendo. Que son las ventanas que él trata de cerrar para que nadie vea lo que hay tras ellas.

Si, Lavi ama cada aspecto perfecto e incomparable de la anatomía de Kanda Yu.

Por eso, las pecas _atormentaban_ su mente.

Y entonces, casi sin notarlo, sus pies se deslizaron sigilosamente hacía él, que se quejaba de esto y aquello y que el color de las paredes empezaba a lastimar su vista.

Una mano se movió como con voluntad propia, estrechando gentilmente su cabello; por breves segundos lo sintió, y se dió cuenta de que a pesar del rigor de la batalla, resbalaba entre sus dedos conla facilidad del agua. Lo tomo y lo apartó rápido pero delicada, casi amorosamente, para descubrir impresionado

... que Kanda Yuu **tiene** pecas. No eran residuos de polvo ni raspones ni alucinaciones, sino pecas, acumuladas como estrellas esperando ser unidas en un mapa para revelar un secreto.

Kanda reaccionó violentamente ante la invasión de su espacio, dando un giro brusco y un paso hacía delante, dejando sus rostros a escasos centimetros de distancia, sin desearlo.

"¿Qué diablos crees que haces?" inquirió con irritación y amenaza, pero Lavi no escuchaba. Todo a su alrededor, los colores, las texturas, los sonidos, habian desaparecido; sólo existia para él el rostro del hombre más perfecto con pecas en la espalda.

Y, como si una fuerza exterior lo empujara, como una casa de cartas derribada por la más leve brisa, sus ojos miraron los de Kanda, sus narices se encontraron y sus labios chocaron casi magicamente.

Asi permanecieron, inertes, estáticos, por los segundos más increibles que Lavi hubiese vivido hasta aquel momento. Increibles, porque nunca pensó que los labios de Yuu fueran tan suaves; porque besó a una persona del mismo sexo y se sintió realizado; porque logró cortar el aliento de aquel obstinado idiota tan solo por unos instantes...

Y, porque después de separarse lentamente, aun seguía vivo.

Había hecho muchas cosas estupidas en su vida. Olvidó los records que Panda llevaba una semana escribiendo en la habitación de un hotel; rodó por 25 escalones al tratar de perseguir a Lenalee; dejó un moretón en el brazo de Allen al darle una _mordida amistosa_...

Pero esta era, seguramente, la más grande y peligrosa que hubiera hecho.

Y lo enorgullecía. 

...

Quince minutos después, se encontraron con Allen y Chaoji. Kanda gruñó, se quejó ruidosamente de lo torpes que eran por haberse perdido en semejante sitio, y Lavi...

Lavi se esforzaba en no cojear mientras sonreia para disimular el dolor de su mejilla inflamada.

Chaoji miró perplejo, abrió la boca para decir algo, y Kanda le dio _La mirada._

Allen supo que era más inteligente no preguntar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos al sentir el calor del sol sobre su rostro, y vio la espalda descubierta de Yuu mientras recorría las cortinas de la alta ventana de la enfermería, Lavi se pregunto si las pecas, en realidad, debian considerarse un defecto.


End file.
